Three people who fell for Katara
by noodles9000
Summary: and one person who's feelings she returned. Katara/many awesome people


**A/N**: Yes, I'm writing again. It's just so much fun. I think I'll be doing a twilight piece soon too. :D This is my favorite thought, since while she's not my favorite character, I've been wanting to write about Katara. And since I have no school this week and my friends are all either out of town or on vacation, I might as well start this piece now.

**Fandom:** Avatar: the last airbender **Pairing:** Zuko/Katara, Aang/Katara, Haru/Katara, Jet/Katara, **Words: **1,2099** Disclaimer:** I didn't own Avatar the last time I wrote a fic, so I probably don't own it now.

* * *

I prithee send me back my heart,  
Since I cannot have thine;  
For if from yours you will not part,  
Why, then, shouldst thou have mine?  
~John Suckling

* * *

_Haru_

The first time he saw her, he was sure she was insane.

Honestly, she followed him home. And she had those ridiculous hair loopies. What was he supposed to think?

But somewhere along the way, that insane girl turned into a beacon of hope. And then he was taking walks with the same person he had once ran from! What was it about Katara of the Southern Water Tribes that made her special anyway?

Was it her cool blue eyes which always held a silent promise of support? Or maybe how her words made something inside him _wake up. (His soul?)_

Talking to her gave him courage that it took other men years to build up. To hell with being arrested! He's gladly go to prison for this girl.

But he didn't go to prison for her. _She _came to prison for _him._

She wanted to save him, to save them all. And the when Haru saw her make her speech, he swore he also saw a flicker of inspiration in the prisoner's eyes. It was gone as soon as it came.

She didn't give up on them though. Katara fought tooth and nail to save their happines.

And she saved them all.

So perhaps he was more then just a little crushed, when she told him that she couldn't stay.

_________

_Jet_

Maybe what he was doing was twisted and wrong. Maybe he was just as bad as the Fire Nation soldiers.

He didn't care.

For years, anger and endless grief were his motivation. And then Katara of the Water came along.

She was naive and silly, but kind. _The kind are always naive, he thinks._

But the more he spoke to her, the more he realized that she wasn't just some pathetic peasent. This inexperienced waterbender had the potential to change the world.

He took her for granted though, he used her. Katara happily did anything he asked of her. She was just that kind of person, she gave and gave. And asked for nothing except a smile and a _'good job'._

He didn't think he'd miss the blind adoration in her eyes until it was gone.

He didn't know he'd love her, after all.

__________

_Aang_

It's true that the people we care most about are the ones we hurt most deeply.

Aang knows this best.

Of course she could spare a few blushes for an earthbender she barely knew, and she could swoon over the psycho freedom fighter.

But he, the Avatar, the one with girls chasing him left and right, the sweet, charming one....

He got an _'I'm sorry"._

He only loved her. He spent four years loving her, and shows no sign of stopping. Was it the age issue? He's sixteen now. That's not bad.

But what she doesn't know is that he loved her the truest. So he grew controlling. What was he supposed to do, exactly? Sit around as she gets _farther and farther away?_

Aang looks at his reflection in the water and sees her out of the corner of his eye. He laughs and hears her laughing with him. She is forever a part of him.

He tried to stop. He really did.

Aang sees her with other men, and reminds himself that he doesn't have a chance. That it will hurt less if he stops. But he can't. So he's bitter and cocky to hide the hurt, and she tells him he's being too distant.

_You're distant too Katara_! He wants to say.

He sees her cry, and wonders what he can do.

Aang forgets why he loves her later. All he knows is that he _does._ He doesn't know what will happen, all he knows is that will be together one day. He keeps hoping though he doesn't believe this himself.

Be more mature, everyone tells him. Mature? Do they mean he shouldn't feel this?That he should be robotic?

He loved her too much. And in the end, he was hurt the most.

__________

_Katara_

She didn't care what her mother had told her. Katara was certainly _not kind._

She didn't mean to break all those hearts though. And she didn't mean to love _him._

How did this happen? One minute she's threatening to kill him, and then she's going to avenge her mother, and then she's sick and tired of hating so she goes to him.

So they talk. And every time they talk she finds she hates him less and less until there's no hatred left. Only love.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

They would walk with eachother each at dawn, and have quiet conversations into the night, and she didn't love everything he said, but she most certainly loved him.

What had happened? This firebender had barely been her friend. She couldn't love him. But now she's older, and she's sorry but she _can't_ love Aang that way, but Zuko's voice still makes her heart hammer.

Katara can't imagine life without him. Except she means this in a good way now.

Soon she can't stop thinking about him.

But then he's glancing at her differently too. He's smiling a lot more when she's around. She tries not to notice and at the same time cherishes these little truths.

Maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't have to break another heart after all. Because she's finally found someone whom she can love back.

* * *

**A/N:** I think Aang's was my favorite here. The Zuko/Katara one didn't turn out as good as I hoped, but hopefully it's still god. Read and review please, you have no idea how happy reviews make me. :D


End file.
